


Birds and Café con leche

by JaliceCookie



Series: Tiramisu and Churros [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Dragons, Family, Italy, Kids, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, Picture, Storys, Storytime, parenting, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: After Breakfast Andrés normally drinks his second cup of Coffee, but this time he is informed by his Toddler, that Coffee is very important for Birds, so they could turn into  powerful Dragons.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote/Original Female Character(s), Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Tiramisu and Churros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Birds and Café con leche

"Martin? Have you seen my second cup of Coffee? I was sure, that i placed it a few seconds ago on the Kitchen Table?"

Andrés de Fonollosa looked confused from the empty Kitchen Table towards his Partner in Crime and in Love, who was putting the Dishes from Breakfast into the Dishwasher. 

"Than it should be on the Kitchen Table - have you looked there already?", replied Martin while he was focused on continue doing the Task.

"Would i come to you, when i didn´t checked that place already?", Andrés said and finally got the full attention from his Partner, who closed the Dishwasher a few Moments later.

"Well let me think....", Martin wanted start counting all the Times, when Andrés came to him for a second cup of Coffee, for someone who puts Suncream on his neck, when he is busy with his work and needs an Volunteers that get Hestia´s Diaper changed or play with the Toddler - or when Andrés want´s to curse about how much he deep inside his wicked heart miss the Gang with the weird city Names. Martin could go on forever with that list, but he knew that his Partner his kind of focused on his second cup of Coffee after Breakfast. Why should he put it away than?

"To be honest i could give you a whole list of Times, when you come to me for something - but I´am really sorry about the Coffee - it´s not here", Martin explained with an amused grin on his face.

"You´re not funny", Andrés said not amused about the fact, that his Coffee has d isappeared on a  mysterious way.

While the two Adults still talked about this mysterious Situation, their little Daugther Hestia came into the Kitchen . The two year old little girl had great news for her parents, but their were talking about boring Adult Stuff like Coffee and Household chores. 

"Daddy y Papá? Hestia found Dragon - Mira - Look", the little girl said playfully and got the attention from her Fathers. She was really busy with preparing some special Water for Dragons, so that they can find their way to her home and don´t need to be longer  thirsty flying in the clouds. 

"Please tell me you didn´t want to share some Choclate cake with the Goats, like a few weeks ago - i nearly got a heart attack", Martin asked and he wasn´t sure if the Toddler tried that again. 

"Goats no Dragons Daddy", Hestia explained friendly and reached out for Martin and Andrés hands, to show them where the Dragons can be find from now on.

"Wait a minute - have you took my cup of Coffee Corazón?", Andrés asked her and by the way Hestia shyly let go of his hand and hide behind Martin leg, Andrés knew that he found the mysterious, why his coffee was gone.

"Hestia sorry Papá - but the Dragons", the 2 year old explained and was picked up by Martin, so that she cannot longer hide behind his legs.

"As much as i like the Dragon Idea Baby, it is not a good Idea to steal your Papás second cup of coffee", Martin said honest and looked from him over to her Papá.

"Hestia no steal Coffee", the little girl replied confused.

"So where is my Coffee than? I don´t think you drink it - did you?", Andrés asked in kind of an strict voice.

"Coffee yucky Papá - now look Dragons?", the Toddler replied - how could Adults ever drink Coffee, it was so  disgusting.

"Fine - show us your Dragons Baby - but after that i need someone who makes me a second cup of Coffee", Andrés after his Partner put Hestia down again, so that the little Girl can show her fathers, what  exactly happend to his  original second cup of Coffee and why his Toddler feed it to the ´Dragons´

Five Minutes later Berlin and Palermo were on the -Child-proofed - Balcony that belong to their Quarters and watched how little Hestia showed them one of the small Bird Fountain, in wich Berlin had put in some Water a few days ago for the Birds, that came here for a stop and a sip of refreshment.

But instead of the Water there was now some Coffee for the Birds to drink and next to the Bird Fountain stood the empty Coffee cup. 

"So there did my Café con leche went - and what has this do to with Dragons Hestia?", Andrés wanted to know, while he picked up the empty cup.

"Birds need Coffee Papá", Hestia said und pointed with one finger towards the top of the Bird Fountain, where now a little Bird was sitting and looking confused towards the Coffee mixture.

"Why do Birds need Coffee? I´am pretty sure they need Water Hestia - don´t you think?", Martin said and as well as his Partner, he really wanted to know how their Toddler came up with this Idea.

"Birds drink Coffee....and than grow big Dragons Daddy", Hestia explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the World. If Birds drink Coffee, they turn into strong and powerful Dragons - makes total sense for an Toddler, but for two Adults in their late 40´s it was more confusing than helpful.

"How long does it take - I mean a Dragon would be cool", Palermo said amused and got an ´Don´t put any more Ideas in our Daugthers Head´ glaze from Berlin.

"What your Daddy wants to ask you Hestia is, who told you that´s the way how a Birds could grow into a Dragon?", Berlin added and looked for a moment to the little bird, who already flew away - it was understandable that he wouldn´t like this Coffee a lot. 

"Auntie Raquel - it´s true Papá", Hestia said and while she was staying with The Professor and his now Girlfriend - wich also was the former Inspectora, Paulas Mother told her and Paula a lot of Storys - and she also said, that a Bird drinks some Coffee, he would turn into a powerful Dragon. 

"Than do me Favor and try it out next Time, we visit your Uncle okay? So will anyone please bring me my second cup of Coffee?", Berlin said and Palermo picked the Toddler up as she lifted her Arms up in his direction.

"Me! Helping Daddy yes?", Hestia said and she loved it when she can help her Parents in the Kitchen or when she just was allowed to push the Start Button on the Coffee Machine.

"How nice from you to offer your Help - i guess you like to have an Café con leche?", Palermo asked Berlin and after he gave his Partner a kiss on the cheek, Palermo went with the Toddler and the empy cup in his free hand, back to the Kitchen, to bring his Boyfriend the Coffee he so desperately needs.

In the Meantime Andrés called Raquel to ask her about this Fairytale with Dragon - but he only got an amused laugh from the former Inspectora.

"Coffee turn Birds into Dragons. I´am very sorry but i think Hestia missunderstood something. I told her once, that Sergio could turn into a Dragon, if he dosen´t have his third Coffee in the Morning"

**THE END**


End file.
